Sith Warrior (Galen Marek)
|cyber=Life-support armor |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=Sith }} The '''Sith Warrior' was a dark side-being found inside the ruins of the Jedi Temple. History The holocron of Kento Marek sent his son, Galen Marek, into the depths of the temple to face the warrior. Galen removed the warrior's mask during the battle to reveal his own face. The being suddenly changed its shape, becoming a Jedi wearing posthumous ceremonial robes. Galen was caught off-guard, and before he could react, it changed into its Sith shape once again and threw him down into the abyss surrounding the platform. As he struggled to regain his composure, the entity used the Force to hurl large stone columns down toward him. Galen jumped up, running along the columns as they fell, and swiftly made his way back up to the central platform. Before it could react, he killed the being by impaling it with his lightsaber and throwing it into the dark abyss below. Galen suddenly awoke in the upper levels of the temple to the sound of Rahm Kota's voice, realizing that it was all a vision. But as he left, the voice of the Sith Lord spoke to him, warning him he would never truly escape him. The being wore Sith Stalker Armor, a sinister armor, painfully grafted on the the wearer's flesh and bone, designed to inspire fear into both Jedi and Sith. The armor was meant to transform dark side disciples into fearsome assassins. Behind the scenes The Warrior is actually wearing the Sith stalker armor from the dark side ending of the game if the player decides to kill Darth Vader. In the dark side ending, Marek is grievously wounded by Emperor Palpatine but is salvaged with his body reconstructed similar to Vader and becomes the Emperor's Sith apprentice, encased in armor. The Jedi warrior shapeshifts into Galen wearing the honorary Jedi robes honored to him posthumously in the light side ending. Marek also wore this armor in a vision where he killed his father in the novel, the appearance in the novel effectively brought the Sith stalker into actual canon. There are seven lightsabers and extra lightsaber clips on Marek's belt in this costume: the standard saber used by Marek, one half of the lightsaber that previously belonged to Darth Maul, Shaak Ti's hilt, the end of Kazdan Paratus's Lightsaber pike, (Kazdan Paratus and Darth Maul's ruined Lightsabers might not be functional anymore and could just be for show) Rahm Kota's lightsaber, Darth Vader's hilt on the right hip (as he defeated the Sith Lord) and a new lightsaber with three spiked emitter guards like the one in the Wii version, similar to the one seen in toy stores advertising The Force Unleashed. This battle between Marek and this vision was ranked number four on Game Informer's "Top 10 video game shadowselves" in April 2009. It came just behind the likes of Dark Link from [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time| The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time], Cecil's duel with his Dark Knight form so he could become a paladin from [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_IV| Final Fantasy IV], and Dark Samus from the [http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_%28series%29| Metroid] series of games coming in at number one. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game Category:Dark side Category:Force entities Category:Sith Lords Category:Dark side Category:Force entities Category:Sith Lords